1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheels for vehicles and, more specifically, to a wheel ornamentation assembly for wheels of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide wheel ornamentation such as wheel caps and wheel covers for wheels of a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle to enhance appearance of the wheels. Wheel ornamentation is used because it is less expensive to manufacture, finish, and mount the wheel ornamentation to the wheel than to manufacture the wheel with the same quality finish of the wheel ornamentation. A chrome surface on the wheel ornamentation is an inexpensive alternative to chrome plated or polished wheels. In addition, wheel ornamentation provides various types of appearances and styling variations, all of which may be combined with a single wheel design.
It is also known to manufacture the wheel ornamentation of a plastic material and attach the plastic wheel ornamentation to lug nuts of the wheel. An example of such a wheel ornamentation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,081 to Hauler et al. In this patent, an ornamental wheel cover is provided with a number of elongated tubular extensions axially projecting from the cover that are each partially slotted to provide cantilevered fingers. Each finger has an undercut groove that has a shoulder, which positively positions the cover to an upper shoulder of the lug nuts of the wheel. Below the undercut groove is a bulbous portion that contacts the lug nut below the flange and engages the underside of the flange, thereby retaining the cover on the lug nut.
While it may be preferable for a wheel ornamentation to operatively engage the lug nuts of a wheel, concern arises over reliable engagement of the lug nuts by the wheel ornamentation because of the different thermal properties between the wheel ornamentation and the lug nuts. Specifically, lug nuts are heated by the wheel as the wheel rotates, thereby heating the extensions of the plastic wheel ornamentation. As a result, the heated plastic may relax, causing the retention force of the extensions to decrease. The decreased retention force of the extensions may result in the wheel ornamentation disengaging the wheel.
To counter the effects of heat on the retention areas of a plastic wheel ornamentation, it is known to employ a wire retainer to provide mechanical support. However, there remain applications where employing a wire retainer is less desirable, as it increases cost as well as the steps of assembly relating to the wheel ornamentation. As a result, a plastic wheel ornamentation that effectively disperses heat radiated by the lug nuts and/or includes increased structural support for the retention areas to absorb the radiated heat without compromising the retentive ability of the wheel ornamentation is preferred.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a plastic wheel ornamentation for operatively engaging the lug nuts of a wheel having increased structural support at the retaining areas. Further, there is a need in the art for a plastic wheel ornamentation with improved heat dispersion retaining areas to provide reliable retention to the lug nuts throughout the acceptable product life of the wheel ornamentation.